Determination
by FlowerChild22
Summary: Max is used to the guys after her, but doesn't care for a relationship. New guy, Fang Smith, wants to show her that she can love. Short and a little rushed.
1. New Guy

**New Story! My take on a cliche plot. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Maximum Ride. I probably don't even own this plot either.**

Determination  
>Chapter 1: New Guy<p>

MAX POV  
>I sat down at my usual spot, and took out my backpack and my textbooks, in an attempt to finish the homework I didn't finish before class started. Not long after I sat down, my friends joined me, chatting and laughing.<p>

"Hey Max, have you heard?" Nudge asked me.

"That Lissa was caught cheating. _Again._"

"No...wait, what? Whatta slu-ut." Nudge snorted. "No, that wasn't it. I mean, have you heard? We have a new kid."

"Um, cool?" Nudge her eyes.

"It's a guy. And he's _hawt_." She sighed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What about my brother?"

"Yeah he's hot too, I meant for you. You need a guy Max."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Not this again Nudge. I've told you a thousand times. I'm not in need of any sort of relationship."

Jess rolled her eyes. "You heard her Nudge. So when we tell her the new guy hasn't stopped staring at Max since she sat down."

"What?" I moved to turn my head, but stopped when I realised that I had swam right into Jess and Nudge's net. "Damn it." I muttered.

Jess and Nudge laughed. "But seriously, he hasn't."

I turned around pretending to look for someone, but in reality trying to check out - _ahem_, look - at the supposed "guy" staring at me. I found him, dark, messy hair - which I couldn't help but notice was totally hot, not that I cared - dressed in dark clothing. We locked eyes for a brief second and the corner of his mouth quirked up quickly in what I assumed was a smile. I didn't smile back, but continued with my "looking for my friend" cover. I turned back to my friends, who were smirking.

"Maybe...maybe he's just looking _past _me." I reasoned.

"Or looking _at _you." Jess shot me down.

"Or he's trying to suss out who to befriend...?" I asked, unsure. I huffed. "You're right. My reasoning is stupid."

"Look, your brother has already befriended him." Jess motioned to the table again and I looked over my shoulder to see the mysterious guy and my brother talking.

I saw him ask Iggy something while jerking his head in my direction. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Oh. My. God. He is _totally _asking who you are!" Nudge squealed quietly to herself.

I rolled my eyes again. "And?"

"He totally likes you!" Jess exclaimed, slightly teasing Nudge. Nudge smacked her playfully. "He does though!" Jess told me.

IGGY POV  
>I spotted my new friend at an empty table in the cafeteria. He spotted me and nodded his head in acknowledgement. I nodded back headed towards the table.<p>

"Hey man." We bumped fists. It was surprising how easily we befriended each other.

"Hey, who's that girl?" He asked me, jerking his head towards another table. I turned my head to where his head was turned towards. It was a table where my sister, girlfriend and their friend were seated.

"Which one?" I studied the table. I waved at them. Nudge waved back and so did Jess. Max had turned her back.

"The blonde one." Fang looked at her back, his gaze unmoving.

I looked back and snorted. "My darling sister."

This made him break his stare from Max to me. "Not close?"

I shook my head. "No, we're close. Just that, she doesn't date. At all."

"Why not?" Curiousity crossed his otherwise blank face.

"Pride. Stubborness. And bad experiences." I answered, off-handedly.

"She's hot." He commented, not bothering to consider that I'm her brother I don't want to her that.

"She gets that a lot. Not that she cares."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yepp." I answered, popping the p. "She's had boyfriends...just they end up being assholes who just want to get to her pants."

Fang didn't say anything else, but just stared at his tray in deep thought.

"Look, I don't mind you dating my sister. Just don't hurt or use her." I told him. "Or else you're dead."

He looked up and nodded.

I grinned. "Plus, you've got a look of competition."

He looked at me confused. I nodded towards the guy approaching Max's table now. Sam. The weiner.

He followed my gaze. "Who's he?"

"Sam Fulton. We call him The Weiner." I laughed, but then turned serious. "I think he just wants to get into her pants."

The crisp in my hand snapped and crumbled as I watched his attempt, my jaw set.

MAX POV  
>"Weiner alert." Nudge sang under her breath.<p>

I looked up, discreetly from my textbook and looked back down. Sure enough, Sam was heading towards our table. I rolled my eyes. Sam's been after me for years. Ever since the fifth grade. Got worse when I "matured" into a woman.

"I don't even know _why _he likes me. Or for any other guy for that matter." I comlpained.

"Uh, because you're _gorgeous_!" Nudge explained in a "duh" done. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello hot stuff." He greeted, cockily.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Go away Fulton."

"Why would I do that, if my favourite girl is sitting right here?" He asked.

Iggy and his new _friend _joined our table. "Get away from my sister, Fulton. Anyway, I don't think your new girlfriend would appreciate you hitting on another girl."

"She wouldn't mind." He waved Iggy away. "Plus, Max wants me here. Don't you?"

I finally raised my eyes from my book to his face. "Piss off Fulton."

"You don't mean that. How 'bout you make it up to me over dinner this Friday night?" He winked at me.

I pretended to throw up. Just as I was about to reply, Iggy's new friend stood between me and Sam. "She said, piss off."

He stood, not as tall as Iggy, but much taller than Sam.

"Who are you?" I noticed Sam step back, only a little. I couldn't help but feel a little impressed at his guy's balls.

"Nicholas Smith." He told him. "Now back off."

Sam glared at him, but turned away to leave. As soon as he was out of earshot Nudge turned to Mr New Guy.

"Wow. Sure could've used your help back in the fifth grade." She grinned at him. "Hi, I'm Monique, or Nudge. I'm also Iggy's girlfriend."

They shook hands and I saw Mr New Guy give her a small smile, no teeth. Nudge had the affect on people, that everyone immediately liked her. Just like my brother Iggy. And me for some reason.

"Nice to meet you."

"Jess." Jess stuck out her hand and smiled brightly. Fang also gave her a small smile and shook her hand.

He turned towards me and I didn't smile. "Max."

And with that I slammed my books closed and stuffed them in my bag and left for my locker.

Before I left, I heard Iggy mutter. "Stubborn that one."

**Dunno where this is going...**

**Read, review and don't expect me to update often.  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	2. House Party

**I have a goal to have progress in every chapter (...unlike my other stories...) so I'm hoping for no fillers. Please bear with me if there isn't a regular update. Oh and don't expect chapters to be long. They probably be on average under one thousand words.**

**Caution there'll be underage drinking. And Fang will be a little (actually **_**a lot**_**) out of character throughout this story...  
><strong>

**Shoutout to ISuckAtUsernames! For just being awesome and giving a rockin' review :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I've **_**borrowed **_**both the characters from Maximum Ride and the plot from This Lullaby.**

* * *

><p>Determination<br>Chapter 2: House Party

MAX POV  
>I managed to avoid new guy, "Fang" until lunch the next day - despite the fact he was in most of my classes. I sat on my own, paying no attention to people around me.<p>

I ignored him as sat down in front of me, flashing a bright grin. "Hi."

"Hi." I briefly looked up at him and looked back at my food. He didn't say anything else, but sat there staring at me.

I huffed. "Can I help you?"

"No." He answered. He made no move to leave.

"Look Nicholas, Nick-"

He interrupted me. "Call me Fang."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Call me Fang. It's a nickname." He explained.

"Okay Fang." I started slowly. "Can you, like, bother someone else?"

He blinked then grinned. "Sure. See you next period."

When he left, I internally groaned. That boy sure was persistent.

"I want you to partner up with the person next to you. You will be partners this whole year on every single assignment." My teacher addressed the class. It seemed the world was out to make my life miserable.

I turned to the smug boy next to me. Fang. Gotta love my luck.

"Hey partner." He grinned. I wanted to slap that stupid, but sexy smirk off his gorgeous face. Yes, I'll admit it, Fang is hot. But tell anyone and you die.

I didn't answer, but instead opened our textbooks to our current chemistry experiment. "Let's just do this."

After half an hour, the bell finally rang signaling the end of the day. Thank god. I muttered a quick goodbye to Fang and rushed to my locker so I could get out of school as quick as I could.

"Wait, Max!" I heard Fang call after me.

I pretended that I didn't hear him and continued straight ahead, one main goal on my mind. Home.

I arrived at Iggy's car and waited and waited for him. I saw him and Nudge, holding hands and making their way - slowly I might add - to the car. My foot tapped impatiently against the ground.

"_Finally_!" I huffed, throwing my hands up in irritation.

"Jeez someone's in a hurry to get home." Nudge muttered. I ignored them and climbed into the back, ready to leave.

We finally arrived home and I got ready to leave for work. I worked in the mall - urgh - at a photo developing store, at an alright pay for a high school senior. Even though my parents could afford to send me to college, I liked to know that I had extra money on the side that I earned myself.

I sat at the counter bored as hell, watching the machine print photographs of strangers. The door ringed letting everyone - everyone being me and my boss, Grace - know we had a customer.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked in habit, not bothering to look up.

"Hello." I recognised the voice straight away and looked up and scowled. "So you work here."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, and if you aren't here to buy anything, please leave."

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving..." He trailed off and I knew he wasn't finished just yet. He grabbed my arm and took out a black pen. "I didn't get to give you my number. Here, call me whenever you're free."

I didn't jerk my hand back, something I would've done in the past, but something made me let him write his number. I mean, it's not like I was going to call him. Right?

"See you at school." He flashed me a grin; something I noticed he only gave to me. Not that I cared or anything. I didn't respond and scowled, and he left chuckling to himself.

Grace appeared beside me. "Who was that?"

She had a coy smile and nudged my shoulder.

"No one. Some boy at school." I waved her off, hoping she'd just drop it. But being Grace she probably wouldn't.

You see, just like my friends, she believe I wasn't truly happy until I found someone. (My friends gave her the idea.) Jeez, what happened to the independent woman?

"He was quite the handsome boy." She noted. "Or as how you kids say, 'smoking hot'."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'll admit. He's hot. Big whoop. But he's annoying and persistent and...ahh!"

I slammed my head onto the counter.

Grace laughed. "Persistent? He must really like you, because most boys your age don't put that much effort into anything."

"Sam does." I countered.

Grace scowled. "But he's a dickhead. He only wants you, because he's bored of the desperate girls and wants you because you don't want him. Once he has you, he'll dump you."

"I know." I sat up properly. "What about Fang?"

Grace stroked my hair. "At least get to know him first, honey. Give him a chance. Who knows? You might end up loving him."

"Love isn't real." I muttered.

Grace rolled her and sighed, but said nothing and left me to my thoughts. I stared at the medium sized black block writing on my arm. Unbelievable.

-:-:-:-:-:-

I arrived home from work early, a free Friday night ahead of me. And as if my friends had psychic ability, there was a knock on my door. I answered it and let them in, them looking all dolled up.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked, heading upstairs. They followed closely behind me. We reached my room and Nudge started to file through my closet.

"Need something?" I asked.

"No," she answered, still searching. "You do."

"For what?" I had a feeling I knew though.

"Party. You're going, whether you like it or not." Jess answered for her and threw a pair of heels towards me. "Put those on."

Nudge threw a tight mid-thigh navy dress towards me. "And that. Touch up your mascara. Hair natural."

"Must I go?" I huffed, but complied anyway. They were my friends after all, and it's Friday night with nothing to do. Something rare during your final year of high school. Plus who doesn't like a good party. Okay maybe not _good_.

"Yes. Come on it'll be fun. We're meeting Iggy there." Nudge begged.

I stood dressed and ready. "Happy?"

Jess whistled. "You look _smoking_."

Nudge agreed impressed. "Ah-ma-zing."

"What's that?" Jess grinned at me, motioning to the black ink on my arm. I had forgotten it was there.

"Nothing." I went to hide my arm away from their prying eyes, but Nudge grabbed it.

"It's a number." She concluded. "A boy's number."

"And how do you know that?" I asked, defensive. She was good.

"Because one, it's on your right arm, which means you couldn't have written it to remember someone's number and two, why would a girl write their number on your arm?" Nudge sure had a lot of common sense.

"It could've been a lesbian." They both raised an eyebrow. "I really should stop trying to justify myself, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah. Cause you suck." Nudge snorted at Jess' words. "You're great at witty comebacks, but suck at reasoning."

"Oh my god! It's Fang's number isn't it?" Nudge squealed excited.

I didn't deny it fast enough. "No."

"It is!" Jess squealed, something very rare for her. "I told you so! He has the hots for you."

"He just wants to get into my pants." I lied. I didn't think that was true. Jess and Nudge didn't either.

"He doesn't. He seems real genuine this guy." Nudge told me.

I ignored her and gathered my things into a small black clutch. "Let's just go already."

We arrived at a huge house, music thumping, which we heard even before we turned into the street. Jess' body moved along to the music as we made our way up the path.

"Welcome!" Karen Parker, party host and owner of the house, greeted us ushering us into the foyer. "Hello Nudge, Jess and Max! So glad you could make it."

I gave her a bright smile. Karen was a nice girl, who everyone loved and adored. "Hi Karen."

"Drinks are in the kitchen as well as pizza." She told us quickly before leaving us to greet the latest guests that had arrived.

"Well, I'm off to find Iggy." Nudge jerked her perfectly polished thumb in the direction of the backyard, where they will no doubt be making out the whole duration of the party.

"And I'm off to find a guy." Jess told me eyeing the cute red head giving Jess a glance. Jess was very...boy orientated.

I waved them both off, heading towards the kitchen for a drink. I needed one. I arrived at the keg about to pour myself a drink, when a hand wrapped around my own and pulled the switch, filling my cup.

I was about to turn around and tell the guy to piss off right after tipping my drink on his head when a deep voice spoke beside my ear. "We meet again."

I surpressed a shriek. "Oh God."

"No, I prefer to be called Fang." I could almost feel his smirk radiating off his face.

He still had his hand around mine and I stood still trying to calm myself. One, two, three. "Not again. Why are you here?"

"Iggy invited me." Of course he did. "I was about to leave" - why didn't you? - "but then saw you here. And it was fate. So of course I stayed."

"Of course." I replied sarcastically, finally pulling away from him and headed towards the deck out the back. I sat myself down away from everyone else at a swinging bench next to a water feature. Fang of course followed me, own drink in hand, and sat himself beside me.

"Not the party type I see." He commented. He sure was chatty, wasn't he? And why only around me? Why God, why?

"Didn't think you were either." I countered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Touche."

The conversation ended and I made no effert, nor did I care, to initiate another one. I sipped my cup watching the teens in the yard.

"I see you still have my number." He smirked.

"I haven't had the time to wash it off." I defended.

He raised an eyebrow, something I just _knew _I'll get irritated at sooner or later. "Right."

"It's true." I replied, trying not to sound desperate. I half succeeded.

"Admit it, you're starting to warm up to me." He nudged my shoulder.

I shifted away from him. "Hell no."

"You will. Eventually." He started to swing the chair back and forth. "I've made it a challenge."

"Good luck with that." I muttered. I put my heels firmly on the ground, in a fail attempt to stop him swinging. It didn't exactly help I was wearing heels.

He kept at it, gaining more and more momentum.

"Please stop swinging the chair." I demanded. Hey, I said please didn't I?

"Why? Does it bother you?" He grinned and kept at it.

I breathed in deeply. Why did I always feel like I was almost losing my paitence with this guy?

"Yes. Greatly." I stared him down, which had no affect on him whatsoever.

"Good."

I managed to get away from Fang, using the excuse that I was looking for Iggy for a ride home. And that's the truth...ish.

"Iggy! Nudge! Where the hell are you?" I muttered to myself. I whipped out my phone and texted furiously, punching into the keypad.

"Hey baby, wanna dance?" Some guy, I recognised as a footballer, asked from somewhere beside me.

"No." I told him, without looking up from my phone. I sent the text and huffed in frustration, waiting for Iggy's reply.

I looked at footballer guy. "What? I said no." I snapped at him.

He backed off, clearly pissed that I rejected him. My phone buzzed in my hand and I immediately opened the message.

_Sorry Max, we went home early. Get a ride from Fang. Love Igs._

I could feel my eye twitch in anger as I stared at my phone. I had half a mind to throw it against the wall.

"Um hey." I turned to the unlucky guy who tapped my shoulder. So not in the mood. He sensed my anger - it was probably radiating out in tidal waves - and swallowed. "Never mind."

"Need a ride?" A familiar annoying and smug voice asked from behind me.

I didn't turn around. "No."

I strutted out of the house, my hips unintentionally swinging more than usual, due to my heels causing a few wolf whistles as I passed. Sexist Pigs. I reached the mail box when I heard Fang's voice behind me.

"I don't mind." He called out.

I stopped and let my anger subside before I turned around. "How did you know I needed a ride anyway?"

"I read minds." When I didn't laugh he cleared throat and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Tough crowd." He muttered. "Iggy texted me saying to give you a ride if you didn't find one."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why you?"

"He said, 'I'm the only guy he trusted enough to take you home'." He answered, awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Why didn't he just take me home himself!" I muttered to myself.

"He and Nudge were, _ahem_, busy." He answered, even though I didn't ask him.

"Those two are way to hormonal for their own good." I shrugged. "Fine. Can I please have that lift?"

He grinned. Which I'll admit _is _a little heart stopping. "Sure."

He led me down the road, stopping at a sleek black car. I whistled. "Wow."

"Yeah, my one and only true love." I unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for me.

"How sweet." I cooed sarcastically.

"Just a part of my charm." I rolled my eyes.

He climbed in next to me and turned out of the street. "So, where to?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahahahaha Fang's quite the pain in the arse isn't he? And Max is quite the angry teenage girl isn't she?<strong>

**Read, review and I like SPAM (hahahahaha Victor Kim reference),  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	3. Drunken Behaviour

**Hey, hey! I'm loving the love guys :D**

**Oh check out ISuckAtUsernames' story "The Ultimate LoveHate Relationship" :D  
>It's good. Great. Amazing. Fantastic. Funny. Dramatic. Arrogant. Hot. Humorous. Awesome. Cool. Fun. Really...just read it.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own either. **

* * *

><p>Determination<br>Chapter 3: Drunken Behaviour

MAX POV  
>"Turn here." I begrudgingly told him.<p>

Fang answered without missing a beat. "I already know where you live."

My head whipped around to his. "So you _do _stalk me."

He chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself. Who do you think got Iggy here?"

I turned back to the front and said nothing else. But curiosity got the better of me. "Nice car."

"Thanks." Fang replied. I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. So _now _he chooses to be quiet.

"Didn't think it was your style." I commented. I was going to say "within your price range", but that would've been rude. Even for me.

"What do you think is my style?" He asked.

He had me there. "Not this." There safe answer.

Fang was quiet before he spoke up, "My parents try to pay for not being there most of the time."

I was surprised. We had something in common after all.

"I don't mind. I get loads of stuff because of it." He shrugged, glancing at me.

"We're here." He announced. Sure enough he pulled into my driveway. I didn't move straight away. "Want me to walk you to the door?"

I laughed once. "No thanks." I opened the door. "But thanks for the ride."

I walked quickly up my driveway and entered my house.

-:-:-:-:-:-

I sat down in my usual spot at lunch, only to find Fang waiting for me.

"Don't take last night as sign that we're friends." I told him.

"Didn't expect to." He countered. "I'm actually waiting for Iggy. But while we're talking...we may not be friends, but would you go to dinner with me?"

I supressed a smile. "No."

"I'll find some way to take you out." His lip quirked up and his eye twinkled. He stood up eventually. "I'm hungry."

I didn't reply and he shrugged and left. Iggy and Nudge arrived at our table and I was pissed. And I think they knew.

"Look, Max, we're really sorry. Bu-"

I cut Nudge off. "I wouldn't have minded if you left a message. Or told me. Or got someone to tell me. But instead you had me stay at the party, longer than I planned to. With no ride. And some stupid jock trying to get me drunk so he could take advantage of me!"

"But I did leave you a message..." Iggy pointed out.

"Yeah, when it was too freaking late!" I restrained myself from beating the shit out of my beloved brother. I voiced my thoughts. "I'm _this _close to beating the shit out of you Igs!"

He stepped back. "But you got aride didn't you? Fang offered?"

"Yes." I crossed my arms. Iggy smirked a little. So did Nudge. "You're _so _not off the hook. And I'd wipe that stupid smirk off your face Jeff Ride! You too Monique Veeland."

Iggy straightened his face. But the smirk was still threatening to escape. "You know, he's still talking about you."

He cackled and left with Nudge before I could throttle them both. Fang returned, his tray full of fried and greasy cafeteria food. We'll all probably be fat, but you couldn't deny how good it tastes.

"You missed Iggy." I told him, hinting that he should leave.

"I'll catch him later. Right now, I'm starving." With that he dug into his food, not holding back.

When he finished, he sat back and rested his hands behind his head. "That was pretty good compared to my old school."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't want to show any interest in his life, let alone his past, but I could help the words escape my mouth. "Where are you from?"

"Los Angeles." He answered.

"Why San Francisco? Why move here in the same state?" I'm a very curious person. Okay, I'm nosey. Don't judge me.

"Because my parents wanted to be closer to me when I'm at Stanford." My eyes widened into the size of dinner plates. Was not expecting that.

"Are you following me?" I asked. Fang raised an eyebrow. "I'm going there too. Majoring in Politics."

"Business."

It was quiet again as we absorbed this information.

"Weird." I said finally. "Explains why you're in all of my classes."

"I guess we're made for each other." I rolled my eyes. And he's back to being the annoying prick.

I arrived at my locker at the end of the day, only to find it covered in yellow post-it notes. All over the door.

"What the hell?" I ripped on off and read the black marker. _Love Fang._ "He...he...arghh!"

Jess and Nudge laughed. "You gotta admire his persistence."

I ripped off another one. _Dinner? _I threw it over my shoulder and ripped them off *one by one.

_You know you can't resist me._

_You can't deny the attraction between us._

_I'll pay if you want._

I ripped them all off and put them in the bin nearby. "Why won't he give up?"

Iggy asnwered that question for me. "Cause you're different. He likes different."

"Did I _ask _for your opinion?" I growled at him. I slammed my forehead against my cool locker and breathed. I did admire his persistence, but I didn't need baggage. I was graduating and leaving for Stanford in less than four months and didn't need a relationship to tie me down.

"Give him a chance." Jess piped up.

"That's rich coming from you. You haven't had a stable relationship since the eigth grade." That quietened her down.

I knew I was being cold and a heartless bitch, but that was me. Maxine Ride, tough, sarcastic and independent.

I arrived at my car and the driver's window was covered in the same yellow post-it notes.

"Boy sure doesn't know when to quit." Iggy laughed. I ripped them off, not bothering to read them.

-:-:-:-:-:-

I was at yet _another _party (the only one to blame was me giving into Nudge's bambi eyes, something that shouldn't even work on a senior. I guess that's how she gets Iggy to do anything, and here I thought he was majorly whipped. Probably both.) seated in a couch, downing my fifth drink. Probably wasn't a good idea, but after the week I had - school, teachers, _Fang _- I felt I deserved one. Or a few.

Iggy and Nudge left early again, but this time told me in person they left. Taking my car. So now I had no ride. Thanks guys. Really.

I was now on the verge of being labelled drunk and the guy next to me knew this, and was building up to take advantage of me. I was really getting sick of this happening every time. Maybe I should get a face transplant.

"So, how 'bout we head back to my place?" He asked, slipping his arm around my waist.

"No." I shifted away from him.

"Come on, baby." He pinched my side. Ow.

"I said, _no_." I stood to get away from him, but I swayed slowly. He put his hands around me to steady me. "Get your fuckin' hands offa me."

I jerked away from him, but not being sober stopped this. I instantly regretted all those drinks.

He held his arms out for me again, but I was pulled away from his reach. "Back off."

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "I don...need you...help." I hissed/slurred at him.

"Yeah man, she doesn't want your help." The pervy guy told Fang stepping forward to reach for me. "So give her to me and we'll all pretend that this didn't happen."

Fang's jaw set. "No."

I kept my mouth shut, letting Fang lead me away from the guy. When we were in private, I pulled myself out of his arms and stumbled for the front door.

"I'll take you home." Fang followed me.

"No. I'll...a cab." I slurred, not bothering to look at him. "I don't nee...yo...help."

"Iggy's right. Stubborn as hell." He muttered under his breath.

I pretended I didn't hear him. And continued along the road, feeling a little light-headed. Okay, _really _light-headed. I collapsed, but not before Fang caught me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez Max, drinking your sorrows away? Tsk, tsk.<strong>

**Read, review and I'm getting glasses. Whooo! Not. -.-  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	4. Hangover Burito

**Text message from my Biff: "I'm at my sister's parent teacher interview and Mr...is in the same room in suit pants and a shirt and he looks like gods gift to women ;)"**

**HAHAHAHAHA Jesus Christ I love her **

**Disclaimer: I could either get glasses or continue on the two years of my high school life blind...hmmm, decisions, decisions...**

* * *

><p>Determination<br>Chapter 4: Hangover Burito

MAX POV  
>I woke up in a dark room, still in my clothes from the previous night - thank <em>God <em>- with navy covers tucked around me. I sat up, my head pounding. Hangovers were always a bitch. I took in everything; from the dark blue walls, dark curtains, and the laptop on the desk in the corner. There was a bookshelf, surprisingly filled with books. Not novels, but textbooks.

Clothing was thrown everywhere - mostly dark, though there was the odd white shirt - I think I even saw a pair of briefs on the floor somewhere...I surpressed a shudder.

A quiet knock sounded around the room. My eyes narrowed on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I replied, my voice croaky. Man I needed water.

I moved so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair was in a messy state, my shirt slightly crooked, but my skin tight jeans were same as always. I mentally thanked myself for wearing jeans to the party this time instead of a dress.

My dark painted toe nailed feet were bare, and I immediately found my heels next to the bed. My bag and cardigan was next to it.

Fang entered the room with a tray with a glass of orange juice, a glass of water and a burito. A _burito _for christ's sake! "Morning. Well, more like afternoon."

He saw me eye the burito and answered my unspoken question. "It helps with hangovers. My mum's speciality, when she's home. I've had my fair share of rough nights."

I didn't answer him. My pride was hurt, but not as must as the ache in my brain. "Ow."

"Don't speak. Just eat." Fang placed the tray next to me on the night stand.

I did what he said and the burito was good. Not just good. But _good. _"Mmm. So good." I wasn't up for more than a few syllables at a time.

I knew there wasn't a quick fix for a hangover, but it felt that the burito helped a lot.

"Why'd you take me here? Not my house?" I asked, once I was sure I could handle a sentence.

"Because, Iggy wasn't at home and you didn't have your keys. And you passed out on Chris' front yard." Real classy Max.

"Right." An awkward silence fell upon us again and I sat there, lost in my thoughts. When I first met Fang, I was _sure _that I hated him and I didn't want anything to do with him. But now...

I shook my head. Time to get going. "I should probably get home."

Fang seemed to snap out of a daze. "Uh, yeah. Of course."

We arrived at my house, although this time I actually let Fang inside. No one was home. Iggy was probably at Nduge's.

Fang whistled, looking around. "Nice place."

"Your is exactly the same." I pointed out.

"I guess. But your's looks more...homey." Fang headed towards the living room. "Like it's been lived in."

I watched after him, settling in a kitchen stool. He settled into our couch like he lived here and flicking on the tv. He clicked through a few channels before turning the tv off, finding nothing worth watching.

"A whole free Saturday. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Coffee." I answered immediately. "I need coffee."

We sat at a two-seat table outside, where I enjoyed the warm spring day. I had my hands around a tall paper cup, blowing the top so I could cool down the drink enough so I could drink it.

Fang watched me, sipping his own drink. A can of Red Bull. He never took his eyes off me, I however, avoided his eye. I was ashamed of my behaviour last night. Even more that Fang was there.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

I nodded, my eyes on my hands which were in my lap. "Yeah."

He didn't push it. After a while I said, "thank you."

Fang shrugged. "It's nothing. Wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded and stood up, tightly clutching my cup in my right hand. Fang walked beside me, not speaking.

We stopped at a park and I sat down in a swing. I rocked back and forth, and Fang stood behind me, pushing me. We stayed like that for a moment before Fang stopped pushing me and I turned around.

I don't know who made the first move. I think we both moved in at the same time, meeting half-way. Our lips met softly, only applying a little pressure, not wanting to push it.

Then eventually it turned into an actual kiss, his hands moving to either side of my face, one of mine on his toned chest and the other, still holding onto the chain holding up the seat. It was unnerving how in sync our lips were. It scared me.

We both slowly pulled back, his thumbs stroking my jawline. I blinked, slowly registering what just happened. Not good.

And just like that I tore myself from his arms and I ran. Ran for my life, away from Fang. Away from the feelings threatening to develop. Away from sort of emotional commitment.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course she runs away...but you can't run forever Max *grins evilly* <strong>

**And obviously the bookcase would be filled with books Max...so stupid...**

**Read, review and you guys are **_**sooooo **_**lucky I've pre typed these chapters, hence the fast updates,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	5. Giving In

**Hey guys :D**

**Um some of you were saying that it's weird that they hooked up before even becoming friends...I just wanna say that this is roughly based along the plot of **_**This Lullaby **_**by Sarah Dessen, so if it's a little forward, it's cause of **_**that **_**plot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Maximum Ride or This Lullaby.**

* * *

><p>Determination<br>Chapter 5: Giving In

MAX POV  
>I arrived home, breathless and immediately running upstairs to my room, avoiding the questions from Iggy and Nudge. I locked my door and I sighed, sliding down my door, pulling my knees up to my chest.<p>

I've only known the guy for how long? A week? Maybe more? And he somehow managed to crack the wall I've held up for two years.

Eventually I stood up and changed into pajamas and decided to start History assignment that wasn't due until in two weeks. I turned the music up and drowned out all thoughts concerning a certain boy and letting Lincoln and slavery take over my mind.

I ended up finishing the assignment before eight o'clock. I decided to have an early night and I fell back on my covers, letting sleep consume me.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

I groaned, irritated that I was woken up. I immediately cursed the source of that tapping. Before I realised what was happenning, my bedroom window slid upwards, and a dark clothed figure softly landing on my carpet. They lay on my carpet, trying to catch their breath.

I almost screamed my lungs out, that is, until Fang I heard Fang's voice.

"You could at least," he huffed, "have said goodbye."

"What the hell is your problem? I thought you were going to murder me!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry." He apologised. "But you ran off, before we could talk."

He sat up, gathering his bearings.

"How the hell did you get up here anyway?" I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up. "It's a two story house."

"I used to climb trees a lot as a kid." He answered, completely serious.

I said nothing else, waiting for my heartbeat to slow down. "Usually when a girl runs away from a guy, he takes that as a sign she doesn't like him."

Fang stood up and sat down at the foot of my bed. "And when a girl isn't the only one who initiates the kiss, he takes that as a sign that she may like him."

That shut me up. "Why are you so persistent?"

"Because you're different. And I like different." He answered simply.

I cocked my head to the side. "Different how?"

"Well, you have your standards. You don't give damn about what others think about you. You don't throw yourself at guys. You work hard to get what you want. Even if it means taking AP classes." He smiled at me. That was a mouthful.

"And you got all this when you first saw me?" I raised an eyebrow, but not with as much skill as Fang.

"Not all of it." But to short sentences again. "But I could tell straightaway from that first day."

I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I mentally scolded myself.

He moved so he was beside me and in the small light in my room, I saw Fang's olive face watch me carefully. All in slow motion, Fang's hand raised and tucked a stray curl behind my ear, trailing his hand down my cheek. I barely contained the shiver that cursed through me.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly, one hand on my waist. I kissed him back and rested my hands on his chest. We pulled back at the same time, and stared at each other.

"Max." He whispered softly, hand still on my cheek. "Max."

I didn't say anything, just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah.<strong>

**Read, review and wait for the next chapter...  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	6. Coffee and Energy Drinks

**I'm so sorry guys, it's so rushed. I'll be honest; I'm planning to make this story really short, compared to the other ones, so it may be a little fast and forward. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Enough said.**

Determination  
>Chapter Six: Coffee and Energy Drinks<p>

MAX POV  
>"Why do you even drink that crap?" I eyed the energy drink in Fang's hand.<p>

"Cause it taste good. And gives me a real energy hit." He took another sip. "Try it."

I pushed the can away. "No freaking way."

"Come on." He shook the can in my face. "You might be surprised."

"No." I shook my head. I didn't want to drink that crap. I voiced my thoughts. "I don't want to drink that crap."

"You scared?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm scared of an _energy drink_."

"Just try it." He pushed it towards me.

I narrowed my eyes and took a cautious sip. And immediately coughed it back up. "Ew. That tastes exactly what I thought it would taste like."

"Which is?"

"Shit."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Might not be the tastiest thing in the world, but sure does its job."

"That's what coffee is for." I replied in a 'duh' tone.

"But coffee is bitter and makes your breath smell gross." He paused. "Not that your breath smells gross."

I rolled my eyes and took another gulp of my steaming mug of caffeine goodness. "Whatever. Come on, we're gone be late for school."

"So brainiac, what's your plan?" Fang asked from beside me. We were in chemistry and I was busy measuring 10mls of copper sulfate.

"As in college?" I replied, a little distracted. I finished and faced him.

"As in after college. Life." He explained. "Me, start small. A desk job in a large corporate company. Then make my way to the top. CEO."

I snorted. "Big aspiration."

He shrugged. "If you're gonna dream, dream big."

I sighed. "I dunno. Hopefully finish college. Study more in politics or law. Depending. What's with the questions anyway?"

"Get to know you more." His answer sent alarms off in my mind._ Too personal. Abort. Abort. _I pushed it to the back of my mind. What's the harm in him knowing a little more about me?

"Wait, I don't get it. If you're not boyfriend and girlfriend, then _what _are you?" Nudge asked, placing a salad onto her tray. Right next to the large chips she placed on earlier.

"Fuck buddies?" Jess suggested. The lunch lady ignored us, acting like this was normal. It probably was for her. The stuff she probably heard every day...

"But they haven't even done it." Nudge reasoned. "So they're together, but not _together _together, but and definitely not _together_."

Jess nodded. "That sounds about right."

I frowned. "You lost me at the first together."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "So do you like him?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "You guess?"

"I dunno. Sometimes I want to kill him, but then he's sweet." I wasn't really comfortable discussing my relationship in front of the lunch lady. Or in general.

"Hmm..." Jess thought. "I reckon you do. So I say you're a couple."

Nudge nodded. "Totes. I mean, the way they got together was completely sweet and romantic."

My eyebrows scrunched together. "How is _breaking _and _entering _my room in the middle of the night, sweet and romantic?"

"Because he didn't give up. Even after you ran away. And would not rest until he got an answer." Nudge explained, sighing.

"He didn't even ask a question." I pointed out.

Nudge stuck her tongue out. "You know what I mean. He really likes you. And not just what's in your pants. He likes you for you."

Jess nodded. "And that's what makes him different from all the others."

I snorted. "You got that right."

"Though Max, I'm surprised you gave in so easily." Nudge commented, examining the jelly cup before putting it back and settling for chocolate custard.

I shrugged. "To be honest; I'm surprised too. I just…did. Plus it's not permanent."

"Does he know that?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"I think so." I answered.

"You think so?" Jess asked.

"If not, then he doesn't know me." I waved them off. I saw Nudge and Jess give each other a look in the corner of my eye.

"South American spicy green jalapeño." Fang read from the jar I just placed in the trolley. "That's really on the list?"

"Yep." I answered not even bothering to check it. "Iggy's really picky with his ingredients. But he's one hell of a cook."

"So if Iggy's doing all the cooking...why are _we _shopping?" Fang picked up a block of chocolate, chucking it into the trolley.

"Cause he's a lazy ass." I replied putting back the chocolate.

Fang shrugged. "Fair enough. What next?"

"Um...Nando's Hot Peri Peri Sauce." I read. I reached the marinate aisle and frowned. "Where is it?"

"There." Fang pointed to the very top shelf. I was tall, but not that tall.

"How the hell am I supposed to get that?" I huffed. "Why are shelves even that high?"

"I've got it." Fang steadied himself and jumped.

"Fang don't." I said worried. "You're going to fall."

"Relax." He handed it to me and smirked.

"Show off." I muttered. I continued straight ahead and checked the list again. "Free range eggs. Large."

Fang stood behind me. He placed his hands over my own, pushing the trolley with me. I tried not to notice how our contact was giving me butterflies.

"Fang, stop it. You're gonna make me trip." I jerked the trolley forward, making him stumble into me.

"Go with the flow, Max." He whispered into my ear.

I almost shivered. Almost. "Come on. Let's finish this."

Fang chuckled and spread his hands across my flat stomach. "So tough. That's one thing I like about you."

I ignored his comment. I knew I should've seen that as a sign of attachment, but I let it slide. I figured I could just sweep everything under rug for now, and if it got too bad I would run.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Are your parents always not home?" I asked, standing awkwardly in Fang's foyer.

"Yeah." He answered off-handedly and walked to his kitchen. Which was massive. I know I said Fang's house was similar to mine, but I didn't realise how much bigger it was.

"Do you mind?" I asked. I fingered the frames containing pictures of Fang as child. So they still made the effort to make the house seem more lived in.

"Not anymore." He shrugged, coming up behind me with a can of soda in his hand. "I won't even be living here in a few months anyway."

"I guess. But still. As a child, an only child, it would've sucked." I studied the photos, my nose almost touching the glass.

"No." He answered. He sipped his drink.

"No?" I asked turning around.

"Older brother. Married. Thirty five." He answered. He pointed to a frame I hadn't reached yet.

"Oh." I looked at his brother. He had his hand on Fang's shoulder, Fang smiling a toothy grin, both him and his brother covered in mud. I smiled faintly at the photo. "You look so alike."

"We are blood siblings." He smirked.

I smacked his chest. "Whatever."

He held my hand, keeping it against my chest. I looked up at him, and we stared at each other for a moment. There was that alarm again. I blinked and shook my head. I turned back to the frames and cleared my throat.

"I mean my parents are always working too, but they're home on weekends." I ignored the intense stare I could feel on the back of my neck.

"Max." He called softly.

"Yeah?" I asked casually, acting as if nothing happened. I met his gaze.

He said nothing else but kept his gaze on mine, never wavering, until, finally, he looked away. I could feel myself let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

**I **_**love **_**Nando's. **

**Read, review, and I'm so sorry if it's fast,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	7. Breakfast Date

**Alrighty a short one for you :)**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own.**

* * *

><p>Determination<br>Chapter Seven: Breakfast Date

MAX POV  
>"Maaax," a voice called out softly. I felt a slight pressure on my waist. "Wake up, Max."<p>

I groaned and turned over. Hopefully they would just go away. I pulled my covers over my head for good measure.

The voice chuckled. "Come on. Don't make me do this the hard way."

I ignored them, taking my chances.

"Alright. The hard way it is." A hand grabbed the top of my cover and threw it off my body. My body curled into a tight ball, missing the warmness of my cover.

Two strong arms wrapped around my thin body and threw me over someone's shoulder. That sure woke me up.

"Whoa!" I screamed, trying to squirm out of their grip. "Fang!"

"Awake now Max?" He chuckled.

"How did you get in?" I asked, folding my arms. I could feel the blood rushing to my head.

"Iggy let me in." He spun around and around quickly.

"Stop it!" I shrieked.

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

He moved his arm so it was around my waist and rested the other on my butt. "Sneak."

He chuckled again. "Saturday free. What do you want to do?"

"No, not free." I reminded him. "We've got homework."

"But that shouldn't take _all _day. We'll leave for when we get back."

"Get back from what?" I asked.

"From our day together." He answered simply. "Where first?"

"You're absolutely _sure _we'll be back in time?" I asked. I would've eyed him off, but that's kinda hard, when you're facing his back.

"Very sure." He assured me. "So, where first?"

"Breakfast." My stomach rumbled loudly.

He chuckled. "Alright, breakfast it is. Get dressed first."

He finally put me down and left. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a thin sweater. Fang was waiting for me downstairs, looking through our family photos that were on display.

"You were a cute kid." He commented. I made a face at him.

"Seriously." He picked up a frame and pointed at a seven-year-old me. "Always smiling. What happened?"

He grinned to show he was kidding. I playfully pushed him.

"So where is Mr and Mrs Ride?" He asked, glancing at the stairs.

"Sleeping. They're very heavy sleepers." I explained. "I guess working late, five days a week does that to you."

"Won't they be worried you and Iggy are gone?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. They're happy to have the morning alone."

"Alright." Fang grabbed my hand. "Come on, breakfast is waiting."

"Don't remind me. You're making me more hungry." I let him pull me out of the house into his car.

He drove us the cafe where we had that discussion about energy drinks and coffee. It became our usual hangout, just the two of us. Plus they had good coffee.

"What do you want?" Fang asked, skimming his menu. "I'm paying."

"Hmm...decisions, decisions." I tapped my chin. "I think I'll go with the waffles."

"Good choice." Fang waved his hand, signaling the waiter we were ready to order.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked, his pen positioned ready to write.

"An order of waffles and _coffee_" - I rolled my eyes - "for the lady, and bacon and eggs and a water for me."

"Sure." The waiter left us to place our order. He quickly returned with our drinks.

"So I guess this is our first date, huh?" Fang asked.

I sipped my coffee to stall myself from talking. "Yeah," I said finally. "I guess."

Our food arrived and we took our time eating and making small talk.

"So, where now?" Fang asked, after paying the waiter.

I shrugged. "Let's just walk around and see if anything catches our eye."

"Alright." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and we walked slowly down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>Read, review and my hands are cold,<br>- FlowerChild22**


	8. Bowling

**SHOUT OUT TO **_**Maximumride-fangMartinez**_** WHO HAS HER BAT MITZVAH THIS WEEKEND! HAVE FUN AND….WHATEVER YOU DO AT A BAT MITZVAH :D**

* * *

><p>Determination<br>Chapter Eight: Bowling

MAX POV  
>We ended up stopping in front of a bowling alley. We stopped, staring at it, unsure whether to enter to keep walking.<p>

"Come on, it'll be fun." Fang urged.

"I dunno..." I answered, hesitantly.

"Come on." He urged, this time grabbing my arm and tugging it slightly. "Please. Come on, I'm begging. That's rare."

I laughed. "Fine."

I let him drag me into the bowling alley, and to the front counter.

"Hi, two games please." Fang grinned at the girl at the counter. I snorted mentally. He paid the flustered girl and handed his shoes to her. I copied and slammed my flats on the counter, making the girl jump.

She arrived quickly - I guess the plus of having an attractive, _don't _tell Fang that, boyfriend is good customer service - with our bowling shoes. "Lane 6."

We tied up our shoes and headed towards our lane, Fang grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers, swinging our hands between us. I looked up at him, and he looked ahead. I looked away and smiled, which dropped as soon as we arrived at our lane.

"I don't want to do this." I told him, pulling away from his hand. He didn't let go.

"Why not?" He pulled me back. "It's bowling."

"Exactly." I sighed, not believing I was going to admit this to Fang. "I don't know how to bowl."

"What do you mean, you don't know how?" He asked, his head cocking slightly to the side.

"I've never been before. Well, I've been once when I was six. And it was _horrible._" I shook my head.

"Yeah, but you were six." Fang pulled me to him. "You're eighteen now. I think it'll be different. You'll be fine."

I hesitated, unsure.

Fang saw this. "How 'bout this? I'll teach you. Right now."

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure. Come on." He pulled me to the lane, handing me a ball. I held it, standing at the start of the lane, not moving.

"Do you know how dirty this ball is?" I told him. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Fang encouraged. "Roll it down the lane."

I did as he said, only to have the ball roll into the gutter and roll down the lane and into wherever balls go.

"With more force." Fang told me. He waited for the ball to roll up the machine thing and grabbed it again.

I did it again, and this time it roll a little further down the lane before rolling into the gutter. I huffed in frustration. "This is stupid."

"No, it's not. Calm down." He grabbed the ball. "Watch me."

He positioned himself, took a few steps and threw the ball down the lane with great force. Strike. "See?"

"Show off." I muttered. Fang grinned.

He threw it again down the lane, and knocked down nine of the ten pins. "Your turn."

He handed the ball to me and stood behind me, one hand over the hand holding the ball and the other on my waist.

I turned around and looked up at him. "Did you pick this place on purpose? So you can grope me 'unintentionally'?"

"Yes, because the bowling alley is such a _romantic _place." He told me dryly.

I turned back, secretly glad that his arms were around me. I tried to focus on his instructions, but it was really hard when he's pressed against me. He swung my arm back and showed me which point to let go. I noticed that his hand stayed respectfully on my waist.

"This is so cliche." I told him. "Getting the girl to play a sport she doesn't know how, and 'showing' her how to play physically."

"I swear I didn't pick this place on purpose." He told me. I raised an eyebrow. "Just bowl."

He let go of me and stepped back. I breathed in deeply, and held the ball in front of my face and focused on the pins at the end of the lane. I took three steps forward, then threw the ball down the lane, just as Fang said, swingning my arm back and releasing.

It was as if it was slow motion, as we watched it roll down the lane. It swerved slightly to the right, and my arms waved to the left, as if that would somehow make the ball move back to the middle.

"Come on, come on." I muttered, anxiously.

It then it touched pin. Slowly each pin hit another and another, until all of the pins fell down. Then time sped back up, as I realised that I got a strike.

I screamed and jumped up and down. "I got a strike!"

Fang chuckled. "Beginners' luck."

My competitive side kicked in. "No way. That was so skill."

"Well, you did learn from the best." He smirked.

"Bring it Fang." I grabbed the ball, and threw it down the lane with confidence. It hit all ten pins again and Fang watched on disbelievingly.

"How...did you do that?" He asked.

I shrugged, acting nonchalant. "I reckon I've got a secret talent for this."

His eyes narrowed down on mine. "This is war."

We finished both games, winning one each. Fang won the first one, and I won the second, after getting the hang of this.

We left the bowling alley, hands locked and ice creams in the other hand.

"See I told you bowling was fun." Fang nudged my shoulder.

"I know." Fang smirked. "Shut up. You were right."

His smirk got bigger.

"Don't get smug." I warned him. He tried to hide it, but failed.

He held my hand tighter. "I guess it's about time we started that homework?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read, review, and inspire me,<br>- FlowerChild22**


	9. Just That You Do

**Dsiclaimer: Most of the parts in this chapter at the end was taken from **_**This Lullaby**_**. So obviously, I do not own. Or Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p>Determination<br>Chapter Eight: Just That You Do

MAX POV  
><em>Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. <em>There was a pause, and a scratch of pencil against paper, before the tapping started again. _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

I was _this _close to ripping my hair out. "Stop it!"

Fang paused and grinned. "Why does it bother you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

I got up to get a can from Fang's fridge. I set the san down on the dining table, where we were doing our homework. He stopped tapping his pencil and pulled me towards him, into his lap.

"Admit it." Fang brushed my hair to one side.

"Admit what?" I moved to sit back in my seat but Fang's grip was tight. "And Fang, let go, we've got to finish this homework."

"Admit that everything you _claim _that annoys me, actually makes you more attracted to me."

I looked at him and laughed. "No."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"What is what?"

"Then what is it that makes you like me?" He asked. Oh no, we are so _not _doing this right now.

"Fang."

"Max. Answer the question."

"No." I crossed my arms. "We are not doing this."

"Why not?" He asked. He pulled me tighter to him. "Look. I'll tell you what I like about you."

I groaned. He ignored me. "Well obviously, you're beautiful-"

"Compliments aren't going to make me talk."

"-which was, obviously, the first thing I noticed on that first day." I snorted, but he ignored me, continuing. "But then, I have to say, it's your confidence that really did me in. You know, so many girls are always insecure, wondering if they're fat, of if you really like them, but not you-"

"This is the most I've heard you talk ever." I interjected, but he just continued.

"-and that's what makes you different from other girls."

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically.

"And how you acted like you didn't want my help and that you couldn't have given a shit whether I talked to you or not."

I raised an eyebrow. "Acted?"

"See?" I heard the smile in his voice. "That's what I mean."

"So attracted to me because I'm a bitch?" I asked.

"No, no." He answered immediately. "That's not it. I like that you were indifferent to any male attention towards you. That it took persistence to get pass that, to wriggle through. Most people are easy to figure out. But a girl like you, Max, has layers."

"Layers? Like an onion?" I asked appalled.

I could feel him rolling his eyes. "No. Not like an onion."

"So you like that I'm...not fazed by boys?" I asked, weighing it in my mind.

"Yeah." He concluded. "Now you."

"Now me what?" I asked.

"Your turn. Tell me why you like me."

"Who says I do?" I countered.

"Max." Fang said sternly. "Come on."

"Fine." I huffed. "You make me laugh."

"And?" He prodded.

"And you're pretty good-looking."

"Pretty good-looking?" He asked. I could picture him raising his eyebrow. "I called you beautiful."

"You want me to call you beautiful?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you saying I'm not?"

I stared at the ceiling, shaking my head, although I had to slap my hand in front of my mouth to stop me from laughing out loud.

"I'm kidding. I'll stop." Fang pulled me tighter. "Jeez, why is it so hard for you? It's not like I'm aksing you to recite the Declaration of Independence at gunpoint."

"I wish." I sighed. Fang laughed.

"It doesn't matter why you like me anyway."

I turned around, raising an eyebrow. "No?"

"Nope." He leaned in closer, pressing our noses together. "Just that you do."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I haven't updated in…EVER, but here I am!<strong>

**Oh and a few of you mentioned that it's too much like the actual book...well, I guess it shows how uninspired I am feeling right now...You _Growing Up _readers will understand what I mean...  
><strong>

**Loving the love,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	10. Graduation

**Shout out to **_**Ally463 **_**whose review made me laugh out loud XD  
>"(p.s: get glasses. they look sexy when you take them off and then flip your hair.)" That is classic! XD but I might use that to my advantage…*laughs evilly*<strong>

**If any of you read **_**Ghostly Pleasures **_**by **_**Ilovejolly16 **_**get on the story and review and tell her to update. Actually tell her this, "FlowerChild22 demands you update this story now!" Yepp, that should do it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Either.**

* * *

><p>Determination<br>Chapter Ten: Graduation

MAX POV  
>Before I knew it, the end of Senior was finally here and Graduation was here. But that wasn't what I was fretting about. No, what I was fretting about was the problem of Fang.<p>

We've been together for around a month now and my friends were getting worried. Oh, but not about _me_, but about _Fang. _They liked him, and wanted me to keep him. But that wasn't part of the plan.

Before Fang, the plan was graduate high school, leaving nothing behind so I was free to go to the college of my dreams. Stanford.

If I did manage to score some access baggage, I would break it off hastily with some vague excuse of college and concentrating on my future.

However, along came Fang; ruining the fine perfectly peaceful balance of my life. And the fact he was going to the same college as me ruined my break up excuse.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I slammed my hand down on my alarm, groaning and turning over. I pulled my covers over my head and tried to cherish the few seconds of sleep before I knew Iggy would come up and wake me up.

"Up and at 'em Sis!" Iggy's voice called from the stairs. I could hear the loud _stomp _of his sneakers against the timber floor.

Not long after, my door was thrown open and I could see a strawberry blonde head just above my covers. As toddlers Iggy and I were almost identical twins, apart from our eyes. Mine a light brown and Iggy's icy blue. However at the age of six, Iggy's blonde hair started to turn less blonde more the colour it is today. I inherited our mum's tan complexion – though not as dark – and Iggy's from our dad. My hair stayed blonde and now we barely look like distant cousins. But we were still close.

"Piss off Igs." I groaned again.

"No way Sis." I could hear the huge grin in his voice. "Graduation today."

"Where's mum and dad?" I asked groggily.

"Work. Though they've got a half-day, so they can make it to the ceremony." Iggy answered seating himself at the foot of my bed.

I kicked him through my cover. He just grinned at me and stood up. Oh no.

Iggy lifted the bottom of my cover up and grabbed my ankles and _literally _dragged me out of my bed. I landed on the carpet with a thud and on my ass too.

"Ow." I groaned for the umpteenth time. "Ig-gy."

He grinned. "Come on Maxie! Graduation. High school is over!"

I glared up at him and he just laughed and walked out of my room. "Waffles for breakfast."

I gave him the finger before he left and he just continued laughing. I stood up stretching out the kinks and walked over to my dresser. Nudge had prepared my outfit the day before, a simple cocktail dress that hung loosely from the waist down. And heels. Urgh.

After stepping out of the shower, I decided to keep my hair in its natural wavy mess and followed Nudge's instructions on the makeup. Light, and barely noticeable.

I eventually made my way down to the kitchen where a plate of three waffles, maple syrup and ice cream as well as a mug of coffee was waiting for me. Iggy: a total doofus, but my brother all the same.

"Thanks Ig." I told him, my mouth full.

"Nice outfit. Nudge, I'm guessing?" He smirked.

I swallowed and glared at him. "Thin ice."

He shrugged. "Honest, I swear."

I raised an eyebrow, but figured he was telling the truth. I knew when he lied anyway.

"I wonder what Nudge is wearing…"

"Just stop. Before I barf up my waffles." I didn't want to know.

Iggy didn't get the hint. "I hope it's something short and tight…"

"Stop Iggy." I almost begged. Almost. "Please."

Iggy cackled. "Alright, I'll keep it in my pants."

This comment actually made me dry retch. "Oh god."

He cackled once more, his laugh echoing off the walls. I rolled my eyes, trying to delete the recent conversation from my mind forever. Argh, not, working. Damn perverted Iggy. Why is Nudge even going out with him? Oh wait, she's almost as bad.

"Sup Fang? You ready for Graduation?" I heard Iggy ask loudly from the foyer.

I froze where I stood. Shit.

"Sure." Fang answered. "Where's Max?"

"Back in the kitchen." Iggy answered. "Hey Max! Fang's here!"

Before I even had time to compute what Iggy has just said, Fang's head appeared in the doorway. "Hey," he grinned quickly. "Ready?"

I mentally sighed. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was unproductive (as my dad would say)….<strong>

**I've got a blog! To let you guys know what's up with my life and when I'm going to update and if you want to nag me about updating! Please check it often for updates!**

**www . flowerchild228 . blogspot . com**

**Read, review and please be patient…  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	11. Eavesdropping

**Sup guys? A short one for ya.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

><p>Determination<br>Chapter 11: Eavesdropping

MAX POV  
>"Max! Iggy!" My mum and dad rushed over to is, pulling us into a huge family group hug.<p>

"Muuum!" Iggy complained.

They pulled back, my mum sniffling and wiping her eyes. "I can't believe my two babies have grown up and finished school!"

"It's fine mum." I hugged her. I'll admit, despite the fact they were always working, I loved my parents. And I guess them buying us off was a plus.

Dad walked off to talk to Nudge's father about business or something similar, and mum found Nudge's and Jess' mum to go cry about how we were leaving for college within a couple of months.

Iggy and Nudge walked off and I as left alone. Two hands grabbed me from behind and I turned around ready to yell at Fang when I saw it was Jess.

"Jess!" She laughed and dragged me away from the commotion of parents, teachers and students and towards the refreshments table.

"Who'd you think I was?" She laughed again, grabbing herself a drink from the table. She settled herself on a couch – how random – and patted the spot next to me.

"I thou-" I began and shook my head. "Never mind."

"Wow. It's weird. Don't you think?" Jess asked. "That we're not going to be coming here every day anymore. Never having to answer to Mr Kilie anymore. Thank God."

I wasn't listening. Jess was right. High school, was actually over.

"Max?" Jess asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my reverie.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You seem out of it."

"I'm just…thinking." I replied, offhandedly and waved it away.

"About?" She pressed. Then she got it. "Fang."

FANG POV  
>I was looking for Max, but found her nowhere. She seemed distant in the car and had a lot on her mind. She barely reacted to my teasing. I stopped at the refreshments table, pouring myself a cup of punch.<p>

"I'm just…thinking." I heard Max tell someone. I hid myself, from view and listened in. I knew it wasn't right of me to be eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it.

"About?" Jess pressed. Then after, "Fang."

Max sighed. "Yeah. I'm a horrible, horrible person."

"You're doing it today?" Jess asked. _Doing what?_

"Yes. No. Maybe. Should I?" I could picture her biting her lip, something she'd do whenever she was uncertain or thinking deeply.

"Yeah. I will." She answered finally. "Like I've been saying, he's not permanent. Just a guy."

By this point I had had enough. "Just a guy huh?"

Jess' mouth dropped, eyes wide. Max swivelled around, her face shocked. "Fang, I-"

"Don't worry." I told her, my eyes burning into hers. "I'm just a guy after all."

I spun on my heel, hands in pocket and weaved my way through the crowd. I heard Max call after me, struggling to manoeuvre her way through the scattered numbers of teachers, parents and students.

I got into my car, not caring that I was basically stranding Max by driving away. I needed to think.

MAX POV  
>I watched as Fang drove off, and sank onto the ground. It's what I wanted. Right?<p>

Jess and Nudge eventually found me sitting on the curb.

"Max, are you alright?" Jess asked, immediately sitting by my side.

"What happened?" Nudge asked, sitting on the other side.

"He's gone." I answered deadpanned. "It's over."

"It's what you wanted after all." Nudge answered.

"Yeah. I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys short chappie, but here.<strong>

**Do you guys reckon the story's moving too fast? Or are you fine with the quickness? It's just that I planned for it to be minimal chapters.**

**Read, review and tell me what you think,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	12. We Need to Talk

**So a girl in my BFFL's Year 11 legal class asked what a prison was. Excuse me while I bash my head against the wall.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, just like how unvelievably dumb, girls are in my school.**

* * *

><p>Determination<br>Chapter 12: We Need to Talk

FANG POV  
>I drove away from the school. Away from Max. Did she really think that I wouldn't care after she dumped me? That I'd move on and get over it? Why was it so hard for her to commit?<p>

I stopped and pulled over. I closed my eyes and leant against my seat. Max. Max, Max, Max. I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was so…_different. _

Different to the other girls, different in a good way. I love her badass attitude and the fact she didn't give a damn about things other girls worry about. I love how she's sexy without even trying. I love how her hair despite its unruliness, manages to stay perfect. I love her big brown eyes, that always betrayed how she felt. I love…her. That's it, I love her.

I ran a hand over my face, and sighed deeply. I really thought that Max was the one. But of course she didn't want to commit. What was it?

I needed to talk to Iggy.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Igs, we need to talk!" I knocked on his front door. Luckily, Max wasn't home, probably working.

"Yo, Fang!" Iggy greeted chirpily. "What's up mah brotha?"

"We need to talk." I told.

"So you've said." He let me in and I followed him upstairs to his room. He made sure he was comfortable and settled before turning to me. He gestured to his desk chair. "What's this about?"

"Max." I didn't sit down, instead stayed standing.

"Right." Iggy nodded. "She's done a runner?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly. More like told Jess we were just about over."

"Ouch." Iggy leant back and sighed. "My sister is…I guess you could say she has a phobia of commitment."

"I figured." I answered.

"Look, it's kind of a sore subject for her alright? She's not really comfortable with relationships and emotions. To be honest, I was surprised and glad to hear she agreed to seeing you," Iggy explained.

I listened patiently, and let Iggy continue.

"Remember what I told you on your first day?" I nodded. "There have just been so many assholes, she doesn't trust any guys. Well, apart from me."

"But I'm different from the others." I protested.

"I know man. You've been the only one I've liked out of her _suitors._" Iggy chuckled. "Look, I know Max. She's cold sometimes, but she cares about people. She does care about you."

I laughed a humourless laugh. "Does she?"

"You didn't see her after you left." Iggy sighed. "She was upset, you know. She feels terrible for what she said."

"She had me stringing along, ready to cut me off when she felt necessary." I couldn't help but sound bitter.

Iggy cringed. "That may be true. But she does care about you. I'm not sure in the way you want her to, but as a friend she does."

Fang looked down at the ground. "That's the problem."

Iggy looked down at me sadly. "Just talk to her alright."

I nodded. I stood up clasped his shoulder. "Yeah, alright."

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Fang, we need to talk." Max's voice was small and almost, but not quite, desperate. "Please, pick up."

That was one of three messages from Max. I didn't take Max as a message-filler. Maybe she did care. To some extent. Maybe there was some truth in Iggy's words.

I'd been sitting on my porch steps, staring at my phone for a while now, when Max appeared in front of me.

I looked up, but said nothing. She clearly looked uncomfortable, her hands in front of her and twisting this way and that.

"Hey." She offered a small smile.

I didn't answer. I know I was being stubborn, but hey, who could blame me?

She beside me, putting a good few inches between us. "Look, what I said earlier…" She started, but faltered. She paused, then tried again. "You must hate me-"

"I don't." I cut her off. "I probably should. But I don't."

"Then why didn't you answer my calls?" She asked.

"I was with Iggy." I answered. It was true. My phone was on silent and I missed them. "I missed them."

"Right." She sounded like she didn't believe me. I wanted just then to pull her to my side, but I kept my arms by my side. "I didn't mean for it to go on for so long."

I snorted. "Just a little fling?"

I stood up and paced up and down my front porch. I finally stopped and leant against the railing. Max had stood up also and stood a foot from me.

"Yes." I looked away in disgust. "Wait! Let me explain. I didn't mean for it to last so long. I expect you to like me so much. I didn't expect to like you so much!"

"That's the thing Max!" I felt my voice grow in volume. "You're not supposed to expect how these things work out. You can plan this!"

"I know! Okay, I know!" Her voice rose as well. "I didn't plan to fall in love either!"

Bombshell. Another thing I loved about Max: she never seems to stop surprising me. "What?"

"I said," she answered more quietly. "I never planned to fall in love."

"Max," I stepped towards her.

She shook her head. She placed her hands on my chest. "No. Stop. Don't. We…you…we can't."

I clutched her hands, keeping them to my chest. "Why not?"

She kept shaking her head.

"Why _not_?" I repeated.

"B-B-Because." She avoided my eyes, keeping hers trained on anything and everything else.

"And don't say because I'm like all the others. Because you know I'm not. I showed you this past month." She was on the verge of crying. I knew this was hard for her; she didn't like crying.

"I know." She admitted.

"Then what is it?" I asked, softer.

"I don't do this!" She cried. "I don't do emotions and relationships and commitment."

"Why not?" I asked. "Why not let someone in for once? Why keep the walls up? You were bound to let them down sooner than later."

"It makes you vulnerable." She answered. "It allows you to be exposed to heartbreak."

"What makes you think I would break your heart?" I asked. "Do you really think that of me?"

A few moments passed before she answered. "No."

"So what's stopping you?" At some point our heads had moved closer each other, and now my forehead was pressed against hers, despite the height difference. "Let me in Max."

Max nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think? A long awaited chapter, but hopefully feeds your hunger :P<strong>

**Read, review and I think this might end **_**very **_**soon,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	13. Epilogue

**So when I said that this story would be finishing soon…I kinda meant now. This chapter. Don't kill me! It's just that I realised I'm going nowhere with this and I'm currently working on something else … (I think you guys might like it :D) and VCE is soooo tiring and hard -_-**

**Hey guys! Read this amazing twoshot by Dozey 212, **_**Torn. **_**Like seriously, one of the best two/oneshots I've read in ever. As well as **_**Moments **_**by ivyflightislistening. :)**

**Disclaimer: Short.**

* * *

><p>Determination<br>Chapter 13:Epilogue

"Should I pack this? Or should I leave it here?" I asked picking up a 100-pack of coloured markers.

"Max," Fang sighed. "Why would you need a hundred pack of coloured markers? It's college."

I shrugged, placing it down. "I dunno. Maybe…I'll need to do a poster for an assignment."

"And you're going to Stanford," he muttered shaking his head.

"Shut up." I slapped his shoulder. But of course, because he's Fang and he's toned, it didn't affect him whatsoever.

Instead he grabbed my hand, as well as the other one. He held them between us, pulling me towards him. "Relax, Max."

I took a deep breath, immediately calming down.

"It's just college. Chill." He soothed.

I wasn't calm yet though. "Just college? _Just college? _It's the rest of our lives!"

Fang looked amused. "Fine. It's a big deal. But, chill."

I took another deep breath, and let it out as slowly as I could. "Okay."

Fang smiled at me, in turn making me smile too. "We've packed everything we need possible. So chill."

"Alright." I nodded. "One thing."

"What?" He asked.

"Stop saying chill."

He rolled his eyes and I grinned. Iggy appeared at the door.

"What are you two lovebirds doing?" He asked mouth full of apple.

"Packing boxes." I answered, grabbing some tape and also handing Fang a roll. "You done?"

"Packing?" Iggy asked confused. "Packing!"

I rolled my eyes at my brother's idiocy. "Yeah, we're kinda leaving in a three days."

"Shit!" Iggy rushed out of the room, off to pack his stuff.

"Should we help him?" I asked Fang.

He shook his head. We heard Iggy swearing and rushing about his room. I gave him a look. "Fine."

"Phew!" Iggy collapsed onto his carpet against a few of his boxes stacked upon each other. "Who knew packing boxes was so much work!"

Fang and I looked at each other, then at my brother who lay sprawled across his floor. Pig.

I took the time to look around the almost empty room. His desk no longer held his laptop, only a cup holding pens and pencils. His shelf looked almost bare, with most of his trophies and mementos packed away into a box to decorate his dorm room, though still housed his school textbooks. His walls were bare; unchanged as they never held anything in the first place, except for the west wall where our mum had hung photographs of memories of our childhood.

I picked up an empty folded box and smacked Iggy in the stomach.

"Ow!" He sat up and rubbed his flat belly. "Max!"

I just shrugged and grabbed Fang's hand and dragged him with me.

Iggy called out behind us. "If you're planning on having sex, at least wait until I'm out of the house!"

He cackled and heard him stamped down the stairs and slam the front door close a moments after. I rolled my eyes and pulled Fang into my room. We sat on my bed, Fang pulling me into his side, keeping one arms securely around my middle.

We sat in silence, regarding my almost empty room quietly, apart from the numerous brown boxes stacked around my floor. My room was as empty as Iggy's; it looked much larger than it had when filled with my belongings and possessions.

I had packed all of my photographs and frames so I could decorate my dorm room so I wouldn't get homesick. My closet was completely empty, all of my clothes packed into three medium sized boxes. I couldn't believe how much clothes I had. Nudge must've had at least five boxes filled.

Fang had packed his a week prior, being the organised freak he is, (we were leaving tomorrow) in order to make time to help me. His dad had already driven his stuff up, with the help of my dad too, and he had stayed at my house during that time.

"Max. Fang." My dad called from the bottom of the stairs. "We're driving your stuff up. We need you guys to take the last of your boxes."

We made our downstairs hand-in-hand. "Sure thing dad."

We loaded three boxes into Fang's backseat and we started up the car leaving at least twenty minutes after our dads. We climbed into the car, and I gave my mum a quick wave as we pulled out and began our somewhat long drive to Stanford University.

**That was quite horrible. There wasn't even any Fax. Hmm…I'll fix that.**

I looked around the room, turning in a slow 360 degrees taking in the neutrally decorated dorm room. My boxes were all stacked together in my bedroom – I didn't want to hog the living area from my future roommate – only the bare necessities unpacked. I sighed a long heavy sigh, it was gonna take _ages _to unpack all these boxes.

The bedroom was not exactly small, but much smaller than my room at home. Though, to be fair, my room at home was larger than the average bedroom. It was painted navy blue, with hooks on the walls for its occupant to hang their desired photos, pictures, posters etc.

I could already picture Iggy's room now. His trophies displayed around his room, various medals hung wherever he could hang them, as well as photos of us, friends and him and Nudge. His clothes would stay in his boxes until they were needed, and I laughed at the image of Iggy attempting to make his bed. At least Nudge was with him. They both went to Berkley together. Sweet hey?

The bed was a single bed, mattress bare and a singular pillow. I got to work fitting my sheets and covers to the bed.

"Hey, my room is smaller." Someone complained from the doorway. "No fair."

I spun around and smiled when I noticed that Fang was standing in my doorway. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Naughty." I scolded. "A boy in my bedroom."

Fang chuckled and pulled me closer to him. "I guess I'm the bad boy, hey?"

I laughed lightly, and kissed Fang softly on the lips once. "I've always had a thing for rebels."

"I'm only a few doors away, two actually." Fang told me, looking down at me. "Aren't we lucky?"

"Really?" I smiled. "So I can visit whenever I want."

We kissed again, slowly, savouring the moment. I didn't care that I was standing in the middle of a college dorm, surrounded by boxes, kissing a guy I once thought I'd never fall for, but to me, this was special.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah…this is the end. But don't fret! More to come in other stories!<strong>

**Read, review and watch those email inboxes for updates and maybe even a new story…  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


End file.
